Look After You
by AshXMisty
Summary: Ash will always look after Misty.


**A/U**: **Okay, I apologize first off for using the cliche rainstorm, forgive me. xD lol. Okay, back to AAML!**

**And I do _NOT_ own Pokemon.**

* * *

The wind was high that night. Misty Waterflower sat up in her bed wrapped in a blanket.  
The rain combined with the whistling wind made it unbearably cold. And the constant rumble of thunder made it difficult to sleep. She hated storms. Always. She may love water, but not when it was fierce and tempered. And to make matters worse, she was stuck home alone for the weekend as her sisters took a business venture.  
She had never really been alone like this. The feeling was alien to her. Forbidding almost.  
She shivered. Misty always had someone with her. Whether it be her sisters, or Brock and Ash.  
Her heart pummeled as she thought of Ash's name.

God, what made her love that kid so much? At first she couldn't stand him. Then it got to where she couldn't stand to be without him. She sighed.

_Like now,_ she thought.

He may be thick headed at times and had to have his ego put in check but.. all in all, Ash was a good guy. He really was. He always made her feel safe. Maybe because he thought he could do anything or not, Misty didn't know. But she liked that feeling of security that he provided.

He certainly wasn't bad to look at either, she thought feeling a blush creep up to her face. Oh damn him for this. But she couldn't deny the physical changes in him. He had always been a cute kid but.. he grew up. Very much so.  
His hair of course was as spiky and unkept as it had ever been, but he had muscle in his chest and arms. She could always see the definition through his shirt.  
Misty loved seeing him lift things too. That's when you could really tell.

She then realized that her heart had been aching. She missed him. Damn if she'll admit it though. But she loved him. She loved that he was fearless when it came to those he cared about.  
He's brave, and his heart was always in the right place.

Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed. She jumped in surprise and picked it up. It was text. And it was from Ash.

"_**Hey. You doing ok?**_" was what she read. He was worried about her!! She was feeling all kinds of things just from that little text.

_Oh god Misty... seriously._ She told herself. She hated when she got like that.  
But she just couldn't help picturing him probably hunched over his cell phone, with messy, raven hair all tousled...bright, brilliant eyes focused...

_Alright, alright. Snap out of it._ She shook her head and wrote back.

"**_So far. My sisters are out for the weekend so it's just me here_**" she wrote and sent off. She waited anxiously for his reply.

It buzzed. She opened it instantly and read:

"**_You hate storms though. And we haven't caught up in a while..._**" He remembered she hated them and how frightened she was of them. She was never able to shake off that trip to a cave she once took with Ash and Tracey to hide from a storm. It was the worst she'd ever seen, and she was apart of it. She would have most likely died if Ash hadn't went back and picked her up.  
So.. what was he implying? To come over?? Her heart raced at the thought. She loved it, and yet hated it at the same time. It's as if she were at the mercy of her cell phone. Great.

"**_Your right. So are we going to text all night or are you going to come over?_**" She boldly typed. She even took herself by surprise.

Ash smiled once he received Misty's text. One thing he loved about her was her go- for- it attitude. Well, for most things anyway.

"_**On my way. =)**_" He sent back.

Misty felt a huge rush as she read the text. She smiled at the face he put in the phone.  
She then busied herself the next 10 minutes making sure she looked presentable, though without overdoing it. She vowed to never be one of those girls who needed a compact mirror everywhere she went.

And before she knew it, the doorbell rang. She felt her face get warm too as she headed for the door.  
Heart beating fast, she opened it. She beamed as she lead him inside away from the storm.

They finally had a look at eachother. And Ash was tall. He smiled at her.  
"Misty." He said in that deep tone that nearly made her faint.  
She smiled walking up to him. "Ash, it's so great to see you"  
She said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.  
"It's great to see you too Mist." He said as she felt his strong arms embrace her. She didn't want the moment to get too awkward, so she lead him to the couch and sat next to him.

"So tell me, what's been going on? What have you been up to?" Ash asked. They both exchanged their most recent stories and of pokemon training. That's when Misty noticed Pikachu wasn't around.  
"Hey.. where is Pikachu anyway?" She asked. "I thought it might be too dangerous since it's raining" Ash replied. "Your using common sense now? That's so unlike you," Misty said teasingly with amusement in her eyes.  
"It was bound to happen" he said smiling. Misty laughed.

"So.. what's the boy factor like? Anyone....there?" Ash asked in a low voice.  
This question caught Misty so off guard that she nearly choked. "Boys? Err.. no, none." She answered. Then Ash leaned back as if he were relieved. "Good. Means I don't have to put the fear of god into anyone." He said folding his arms.  
It was all Misty could do to keep her composure. "Wow, really Ash?" She said almost laughing. "Yeah really. Gotta look after my Misty don't I?" Ash responded playfully throwing a pillow at her. "Hey!" She laughed and caught it. She knew that what Ash just questioned her with she would take with her to the grave.

_He _said_ my Misty..._

"Okay, Ash.. what about you? Can't tell me there haven't been any girls chasing you." She said to him. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Chased? Nah. No, there haven't been actually." Ash replied.

"None at all? That's what your leaving me with?" She said smiling. "Come on, you can do better than that."

Then Ash gave her one of his 'Oh yeah?' looks.

Oh god that look... it's going to be the death of her. But what a way to go...

_Okay, breathe woman._ She told herself.

"Okay, yeah. There's this one girl I've had my eye on." He responded truthfully.  
"Now we're getting somewhere." Misty smiled. "Keep going." She said and listened. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell her I like her. I'm not real good at that uhh.. romantic stuff," He said blushing as he put his hand on the back of his head.

Oh he's so adorable. Damn him.

"This girl must be something to have you wanting to be romantic," Misty said. She was getting worried. She never had to deal with knowing Ash having the same feeling she had for him for someone else..

"She is...she is. Maybe you could help me.. you being a girl and all." Ash said. "What? ..You can't use me!" Misty said jokingly and laughed. This caught Ash off guard and he laughed too.  
"No go ahead. I'm curious though, who's this girl?" She asked seriously. "She's...someone" Ash said vaguely. "Well that narrows it down." Misty laughed.  
"Seriously though.. you want my help but you won't tell me who she is..?" She asked.  
"Okay, you know her." Ash said. Misty nodded.  
"Hmm. What's her name..?" She asked. Ash smiled.  
"Not yet. Help me out with her and then I'll tell you." He said coyly. Misty scowled.

_Damn boys!!_ she thought. But she smiled back nonetheless. Same old Ash.

"Alright. What do you need help with?" She questioned. At this he stood up and held out his hand to her. Her eyes grew wide as heart began to race.

"There's a way I want to go about telling her, but I need your.. girl approval or whatever if this is romantic enough" He said with a smile playing across his lips. Misty fought to hold a smile of her own.

_Ash wants to be romantic..._

She took his hand blushing insanely.

"What are... what are we going to do?" She asked in a tiny voice. "Hang on..." Ash said and he flipped on her stereo. Look After You by The Fray had started to play. Misty loved this song.

Then Ash started to mouth the words looking at her as he held her hands.

"If I don't say this now.. I will surely break.. " He silently sang holding up her hands. A few more lyrics passed..and then...

"Oh.. be my baby.. " He mouthed those words as he stood behind Misty- who was speechless by now- and held up her left hand with his, while his right arm was draped around her waist.

He swayed her slowly from left to right to the song.

Misty's breathing, as well as her heart rate, sped up. She lost all train of thought. Anything she had been thinking about that day was gone by now. It was just her and Ash, that's all she knew. And all she wanted to know.

Still behind her with his hands in place, he tilted the side of his head to hers looking her in the eyes.

"...I'll look after you..." he whispered with the music.

_Don't fall.. don't fall_... Misty kept telling herself. By telling herself this, she didn't know if she meant to not lose her balance standing, or lose her balance in her heart.

By now it was getting near impossible to keep both.

Ash then gently turned her around to face him. He placed both hands on her hips and touched his forehead to hers still mouthing the words to the song.

"There now, steady love.." he whispered. "Will you, won't you.. be the one I'll always know.."  
Misty couldn't believe Ash hadn't heard the mad pounding of her heart. It was beating so fast that it almost hurt.

"...When I'm losing my control, the city spins around.. your the only one who knows.. you slow it down.." He whispered along with the music as he took her hands again but this time he laced his fingers with hers.

"Oh.. be my baby.. I'll look after you.." He said, placing her hands over his heart.  
Then he lowered her hands.

"If ever there was a doubt..." He placed his hands on the back of her arms and gently pulled her into him.  
"My love, she leans into me..." Ash looked down at her.

"..Oh.. be my baby.. I'll look after you..." He rested his forehead against hers again closing his eyes. He started to smile.  
Still smiling, he opened his eyes and pulled back slightly.

"It's always have and never hold... you've begun to feel like home.. " Ash kept lip syching to the song as he placed his hat on her head.

He then tipped up her chin with his finger.  
"Oh.. be my baby.. oh.. " He finished the song with his forehead against hers once more.

Once it was over, he took a couple steps back, turned off the stereo and faced Misty. She stood there with her mouth slightly open staring at him.

"Did... did you like it? I mean.. was it ok?" He asked quietly.

She was breathtaken, she couldn't find her voice to speak.

"Misty..." He took one step forward and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I wanted to go about the right way in telling her. This girl.. she's special. I think I'm in love with her. She's the one"  
Ash paused for a moment.  
Then he lifted his gaze and locked eyes with her. "And she's you"  
Misty had to choke back a gasp.

_Did he really just say that? Maybe she misheard him.._

His eyes were bright and burning straight into hers. He sure as hell meant it with that look. Misty's lip trembled as she held his gaze for a few seconds.  
Then suddenly on an impulse, with Ash's hat falling to couch, she dashed toward him.  
It was now or never.  
Misty flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ash's eye's grew wide as he blushed wildly at her sudden reaction.  
But he quickly closed his eyes and kissed her right back. Misty melted at the feel of his lips pressed against hers. It was a slow kiss, passionate and full of pent up emotion the two had secretly kept hidden from eachother. Once they broke apart, he took her face in his hands.

"Be my baby Misty... I'll look after you." He whispered against her lips. "Always Ash," She whispered back. She couldn't stand any longer, her knees gave way. Ash caught her and took her into his arms.  
He was the one to kiss her this time. And he did so tenderly. Ash's kiss was soft, and Misty got lost in it. He started to press his lips harder against hers. Soon his hands found their way into her hair, then traveled to the sides of her neck making Misty shiver.  
But that's as far as he would take it, being the gentleman that he is. And in one swift motion, he swooped down and carried her bridal style to the couch.

Misty layed in his arms and rested her head against his chest. Ash smiled down at her and stroked her hair.  
"I love you Misty." He whispered.  
"I love you too Ash." She whispered back. And with that, they both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

Yay thank you for reading everyone! I hope you all liked it. Please review! =)


End file.
